Ryan Shadows
Summary Ryan is an Umbrakinetic from the defenders of the multiverse series created by Charisonic Personal Statistics Origin: '''Ryan was born to a human mother and a Darkoreal father on February 20, 2000. His father was a humanoid alien with the ablility to control and create darkness, but he left before Ryan was even 1 year old. He discovered his powers in kindegarden after a bully pushed him to a tantrum state, causing him to unintentionally throw the kid to the top of the school building. In 2017, while he was in high school, he led Slenderman's army against Zalgo in the second pasta war and ended it by killing his former friend turned enemy, Matthew Evans in a final battle for the fate of the Earth. After the war, he was recruited by Distructinator, the leader of the Defenders of the Multiverse, and he accepted the position. Around 10 years after the war, he and his girlfriend Ana Blud, got married and had a girl around 2 years later. '''Name: Ryan Shadows, Nightfall Birthday: '''2/20/2000 '''Height: '''5'10 '''Weight: '''145.2 lbs '''Eye Color: '''Hazel (Blackness progressively radiates from the center with the more power he uses) '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Personality: '''A very friendly person who wants to help whoever he can. He cares for people he knows and will use his powers to protect them. Whenever he has a job to do, he doesn't mess around and does whatever it takes to end the fight quickly. '''Age: '''210 (400 year lifespan) '''Affiliations: *Defenders of the Multiverse *Creepypasta Nation Status: 'Alive '''Family: ' *Emilia Shadows: Mother *Eclipson: Father *Ana Blud: Wife *Lilith Shadows: Daughter Combat Statistics '''Tier: 9-B | 4-A | 3-B | 3-B+ Powers and Abilities: 'Darkness manipulation (All types), Longevity: Lives half the lifespan of a Darkoreal, but much longer than any human. He physically aged normally until he reached 25, then his aging slowed drastically, for every 6 normal years, his body would only age 1. Transformation: If the situation is dire enough, he can temporarily awaken a hidden power that allows him to become a full Darkoreal, boosting his power up to a maximum of 5x. The form heavily drains stamina, but he is able to create his own darkness as well as manipulate existing darkness. Regeneration (Low-Mid): He can use darkness at a molecular level in order to heal any wound, no matter how severe, as long as it's recent and it hasn't destroyed his brain, he cannot erase scars or grow back already healed limbs. 'Attack Potency: 9-B | 4-A | 3-B | 3-B+ Speed: Superhuman | FTL+ | MFTL Striking Strength: Street level | Solar system | Multi Solar System Durability: Wall Level | Galactic | Multi Galactic Stamina: Superhuman (Can become easily exhausted the more power he uses. After using his Darkoreal transformation, he can be on bed rest for days if enough energy was used up) Range: Galactic: Able to summon darkness up to 100k lightyears away and can collapse an entire galaxy at once if he wanted to. Standard Equipment: 'Normal human clothes, always has a black hoodie with him. 'Intelligence: 'Genius: While never made it past high school, he did graduate with straight A's. Ryan is able to form game winning strategies in almost any battle, this was one of the main reasons he was the general of Slender's army. He is able to analyze his opponent in the middle of a fight and find weak points and form counters as the battle progresses. '''Notable attacks/Techniques: ' * '''Total Temporal movement: '''He is completely unaffected by time powers, as he is linked to the darkness, which is eternal. This was evident when he fought Matthew, who stopped time in order to absorb Ryan's powers, but Ryan just kept moving and shattered the time stop. * '''Shadow Rip He has the ability to permanently remove the shadow from an object, creating an inanimate, immortal shadow copy, but erases the main object from the timeline he took the shadow from. This takes immense concentration and unless he has enough time, he can't do it in the middle of a fight. * Dark Sight: '''He is able to see through the darkness, granting him night vision as well as using it to see in perfect clarity should his eyes ever become incapacitated or compromised. * '''Eternal Horror: '''He can use darkness to infiltrate the minds of beings in order let them see images so horrifying they can even degrade supergeniuses and heartless monsters to blubbering infants, permanently if he wants. * '''Black Heart: '''If able to maintain skin to skin contact for 5 unbroken seconds, he can transform the figurative darkness in someone's heart into literal darkness and rip it out of their chest. He used this technique as the last resort in order to defeat Matthew. '''Weaknesses: '''He can only control existing darkness, and the less shadows or blackness there is, the less resources he has to fight with, which is why he carries his black hoodie everywhere he goes in order to have some form of defense. His Pure Darkoreal state drains stamina far too heavily, only being able to utilize it for 5 minutes at the most, with no fatigue prior to the transformation; however, once he drops from the state due to stamina drain, he is completely defenseless. Even though he can heal from anything, his stamina doesn't recover, and the healing isn't instantaneous, so someone can just tire him out with enough damage done. He is unable to breathe in space, so whenever he needs to fight there, he encases himself in shadow armor, but his power is restricted to within the armor and unless there is an opening, he can't manipulate more darkness. '''Feats: '''Was able to defeat Matthew Evans, a Solar System level threat who named himself Eternus, who had absorbed the power of nearly every creepypasta on the planet, when he was only 17. Is able to fight head to head with base form Distructinator who, at the moment, is easily galactic level. Before Eternus, he was able to single handedly defeat Zalgo, a small star level threat, at only 50% of his power. During one of his missions he managed to stop the expansion of a supermassive black hole from engulfing his universe's Andromeda Galaxy, and collapsed it back down to its original size. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Ryan lives in a universe where Creepypastas are real and exist among knowledgable humans *He can create nearly anything from darkness, at one point he made a shadow whale just because he wanted to *His stats are based off of 0% (No powers), 100% and Pure Darkoreal. Whenever there's a 4th stat after the base one, that's him at 1% Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Transformation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Original Characters